shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aspara/@comment-24070327-20141006041504/@comment-4080028-20141006043958
Marble: Is that... an invasion? Palette: sighs Seems like it. Marble: Honestly, pirates are one thing, but these four? Decaden needed to be booted out. But we haven't done a single thing to upset our people. Palette: Just leave these four to your Two Shields. Together, we're impenetrable. Marble: I have the utmost faith in you. Thank you. ... Chris: Now wait just a damn minute! Marble and Palette: ...? Chris: Aspara is my home too! AND it's the territory of The Jolly Pirates! No one takes over this island without MY permission! Marble: As bold as always, isn't he? Palette: That's one way of putting it. Kris: Wait a sec, dummy. <_< Don't leave me out of this. Chris: Can you not call me names during our inspirational war rally? -_- Kris: Whatever, that's not the point. Point is that this is my home too. I grew up and helped to raise you and Knight (Falko) on this island. I won't let some ungrateful citizens just come and steal this place away from our queen. Mona: Agreed. Chris: Mom?!! Mona: Marble and I go way back. I have a friend who needs my help. And I can't let some young upstarts come and do as they please in MY home. Trespassers WILL get their asses kicked to the next island. Mira: Plus, there's me too. Kris: Air head? Chris: She's an empty person, not an idiot like you. -_-; Mona: Well well, the former Left Shield has come back to help her fellow Asparans. Now I've seen everything. Mira: I know what I did in the past was wrong. That's why I'm devoting the rest of my life to making up for what I've done, by doing right. And if that means standing by the queen's side and fighting off invaders, then I'll gladly do so. I may no longer be the Left Shield of the royal guard, but I will still proudly defend Aspara from arrogant punks like them. Palette: Well said, coming from my predecessor. Mira: Thank you, princess Palette. Decaden: Hmph, in all this commotion, you all have forgotten your ace in the hole is with you too. Marble: Is that why you're standing behind the group? Trying to keep the enemy in suspense? Decaden: Uhhh... Y-Yeah. That's totally it! Hehe... heh... Mira: As hopeless as ever without Kong and me, huh? Decaden: SHUT UP! I can handle these pests just fine on my own! They won't take what's rightfully mine away from me!! It's my birthright as a Majestic to claim Aspara as MY kingdom! Marble: I'll have to keep note of that then... Decaden: in nervousness Eeehh! I... I-I was j-joking, your majesty... Hahahaha... ^_^; Palette: Right~ Chris: ENOUGH TALK!! Let's get down there and beat those invaders up!! Kris: FOR OUR HOME! Mona: FOR OUR FRIENDS! Mira: FOR RIGHTEOUSNESS! Marble and Palette: FOR OUR PEOPLE! Decaden: FOR THE NATION! Chris: FOR ASPARA~!!! group then charges in to meet Powerhouse and his avatars in heated combat